1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to backup data storage. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for concurrently backing up data from a plurality of backup server computers in one backup storage tier to a backup server computer in another backup storage tier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems generally store various types of information, e.g., where the data is stored in files or databases. If a storage device on which the data is stored fails then the data may be lost. Thus, it is often desirable to backup the data stored on a computer system. In particular, some backup systems operate to backup data from a client computer to a backup server computer by transmitting the backup data from the client computer to the backup server computer through a network.
Some systems provide increased protection against data loss by providing multiple levels of backup. For example, data originating from client computers may be backed up to one or more backup server computers in a primary backup storage tier. The data from the backup server computers in the primary backup storage tier may then be backed up to or replicated on another backup server computer in a secondary backup storage tier.